


[Fanmix] he's heartbreak and spit takes

by lovehaunts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Other, Playlist, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sex Work, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: A Klaus Hargreeves character study, fanmix style, from his early adolescence to what might happen after Five jumps through time with his siblings.Headcanons, heartbreak, and even some happiness.





	[Fanmix] he's heartbreak and spit takes

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify and 8tracks playlists embedded below.

** he's heartbreak and spit takes: klaus hargreeves **

**01\. RUINER**   _methyl ethel_

I, I am just a child / kick and cry, endured and tried / you are all inside / like butterflies up to the lines

 **02\. THAT SUMMER, AT HOME I HAD BECOME THE INVISIBLE BOY**   _the twilight sad_

the kids are on fire in the bedroom / the cunt sits at his desk / and he's plotting away / the kids are on fire in the bedroom

 **03\. BLOOD ON ME**   _sampha_

I wake up and the sky's blood red / I'm still heavy breathing / felt so much more than dreaming / I get up, they're at the edge of my bed / yeah, how did they find me, find me? / they said, "there's something bleeding in me / something screaming in me / something buried deep beneath"

 **04\. SWEET THING**   _david bowie_

and isn't it me, putting pain in a stranger? / like a portrait in flesh, who trails on a leash / will you see that I'm scared and I'm lonely?

 **05\. SMELLS LIKE HAPPINESS** _the hidden cameras_

happiness has a smell I inhale / like a drug done in a darkened hall / or a bathroom stall with a friend or a man with a hard-on / I feed my own face when I soon crave a taste / of the neck of a boy who wears eau de toilette / and shaves every day and behaves well in department stores

 **06\. CAN'T GET ENOUGH**   _suede_

I feel schizo, ever so psycho / kicking at an old tin can / I feel real, like a man, like a woman / like a woman, like a man / I make dead space feel like a headcase / take it like a teenage tough / I feel real now watching those wheels / and shaking that stuff

 **07\. AND I'VE SEEN A BLOODY SHADOW**   _of montreal_

biting the prick that feeds me in my sister's bathroom / how can I function, man, in the face of all this butchery? / my mind is exploding with sloppy murders / they really poison my sexuality / how can I function? / there's no more Apollonian beauty to behold

 **08\. HOPE THERE'S SOMEONE**   _antony and the johnsons_

oh, I'm scared of the middle place / between light and nowhere / I don't want to be the one / left in there, left in there

 **09\. GOLDEN ANTLERS**   _glass animals_

look at this poor boy / all dressed up in white / now how can he smile / with a face of all eyes / he wanders the night / through sneers and words snide / spinning round and round / his precious mind / like dizzy neon lights

 **10\. CAREFUL WHO YOU DANCE WITH**   _parenthetical girls_

and we run these streets / with tongues neatly tucked in our cheeks / we're easy to please / we're equally cheap meat

 **11\. WOKE UP HURTING**   _frightened rabbit_

daylight / woke up hurting / with tarmac to my side / I woke up with dirty knees / not for the first time / I woke up hurting / though I can’t quite say why

 **12\. TAKE ME TO THE RIOT**   _stars_

you sprung me, I'm grateful / I love when you tell me not to speak

 **13\. CONTROL**   _in the valley below_

I'll lose my shirt and sing songs about when I get high / I've got a man to put words in my mouth from behind

 **14\. PILLS**   _st. vincent_

I spent a year suspended in air / my mind on the gap, my head on the stairs / from healers to dealers and then back again / from guru to voodoo and voodoo to zen

 **15\. EASY TO GET**   _hot chip_

now that they're gone / let's find a place of our own / take a seat, darling / I've made you a new throne

 **16\. I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING**   _sharon van etten_

I told you everything about my first time / I told you everything / no change in your eyes

 **17\. SLIP AWAY**   _perfume genius_

take my hand, take my everything / if we only got a moment / give it to me now

 **18\. TOO MUCH** _geographer_

I had your eyes / to guide along / out of the dark / now that they're gone...

 **19\. BACKSPACE UNWIND** _lamb_

future, present, past / could this be the last / time I ever see this place? / 'cause something jumped and swayed / in all the lines we'd made / and my heart began to race

 **20\. A YOUTH WRITTEN IN FIRE** _snow patrol_

this isn't like the first time anymore / and I've been chasing that too long / digging for the lost memories / of a youth written in fire / you've always said it's not too late for me / well, I sure am listening to you now / believe in me so I can trust myself / 'cause there's a first time for that too

 **21\. CIRCLES** _electric president_

so let's have a drink and take shots at the moon / we can tear the sky down, burn the scenery, too / we got nothing to lose / so let's pick a fight and cut our knuckles on whatever's around now / let's toss out these dreams and watch them all fall / we don't need them anymore / now we know where we stand / now we know where we stand / now we know where we stand, so we know where we'll likely sink too

 **22\. FRAGILE TENSION** _depeche mode_

there's a strange obsession / that's drawing us nearer / we don't understand it / it never gets clearer

 **23\. I DARE YOU** _the xx_

I get chills / heart rate multiplies / I'm on a different kind of high / a rush of blood is not enough / I need my feelings set on fire / now I'm deep in it / infatuated / strong attraction / side by side, and I know that you want to

 **24\. TONGUE TIED**   _the antlers_

that's where it starts / that's where it starts to come clear / that we are one / here we are, tongue tied / before we collide

 **25\. CONTACT HIGH**   _architecture in helsinki_

right now my vision is gone and magic's to blame / it's silent down here / hey, I want to get loud again / you'll hold the thunder while I bring the rain

  


{[direct link to Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/fauxging/playlist/4NbFwgPtv0WGBR9qfVn5t2?si=Nw96kfNISd-n1UiFRHc6rQ)}  


  


{[direct link to 8tracks playlist](https://8tracks.com/fauxging/he-s-heartbreak-and-spit-takes)}

**Author's Note:**

> Petition of one to make "Can't Get Enough" Klaus's theme song.


End file.
